


Einstein Always Knows

by theGreatest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Pillow Talk, einstein - Freeform, gravity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreatest/pseuds/theGreatest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry explains love using Einstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einstein Always Knows

The humidity was becoming unbearable, the air almost thick enough to touch. The studio lights weren't helping, and Louis could almost feel the camera makeup on his face starting to slip. Not that it will, he knows that much. The team know too well to use subpar makeup at times like this.

His train of thoughts would've continued in that direction, if the interviewer- was her name Sarah or Susan, dammit, where was Niall when you needed him- hadn't directed a question his way.

'What about you, Louis? What is it that attracts you to a girl, any girl?' Sarah slash Susan asks. The 'girl' bit doesn't even bother him anymore. It stung at first, the stupid assumptions people made about him, but now they were just... life. He let a slight whistle escape his teeth and desperately tried to avoid the green eyes that he knew were fixed on him.

'Personality. Definitely personality.' he says in the end, and he's pretty sure he can see their handlers high five. Yay. Louis said something hetero and maybe also boring as shit.

But the question interests him, and he asks it later. Later meaning snuggled up post sex, his head buried deep in his boyfriend's chest.

'I mean it,' he says to Harry's surprised look, 'what is it? What is it that attracts me to you, or you to me?'

To his surprise, Harry takes it seriously, furrowing his brow before talking again.

'I have a theory.' he says, making Louis look up at his face curiously.

'Have you ever heard how Einstein explains gravity?' he says as if of course everyone should know it, but Louis shakes his head.

'I mean, we think of it as a force, yeah? But Einstein has this whole other way of explaining it. Basically, an object disturbs the space-time around it.' At that, Louis cut him off.

'I don't get it.' He frowned, making Harry laugh, and then lean down to kiss him lazily.

'Okay, so I think Einstein explains it like this. Imagine you have a thin sheet of plastic between two poles. Then, you put an object in the middle. That makes a dip, right?'

'Yeah, I can imagine that much.' Louis answered sarcastically, not quite sure where this was leading him.

'So if you put a marble on the plastic, what would happen to it?'

'It would roll to the middle... duh.'

'So that's gravity. The ball, or earth, has affected the matter around it, making any object around be pulled to it.' he finished with a flourish, laughing as he watched understanding dawn on Louis' face.

'So we're not attracted by the earth itself, just the effect of it?' he asked, eyes widening.

'Yeah. And that's kinda what I think attraction is. We all make a little gravity of our own. We're all disturbing the matter around us, aren't we?'

'By the way?' Louis pops up suddenly, taking his boyfriend by surprise.

'Yeah?'

'What was that interviewers name? Sarah or Susan? The one with the green shoes?'

'Sharon. And her shoes were teal.'

 

'I think I like this kinda gravity better.' was Louis' last words before falling asleep on Harry's shoulder later that night.

Harry couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
